


Commotion

by blueabsinthe



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: The payoff is always worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this some time in 2009. Posting for archiving purposes. I believe this was a prompt fill for sipman from Livejournal, who offered up the fandom (Without a Trace), word (commotion), and character (Jack Malone).

Jack Malone would be the first to admit that his job was stressful, but at the same time, he still loved it. He loved the rush he got from finding a lead on a missing person’s whereabouts, the commotion that usually erupted when a new case was reported, and the feeling of satisfaction when a case was resolved.

But, most of all, he loved being able to explain to people that nothing, and nothing beat the feel of telling a family, “We found them.”


End file.
